Ziggy
by laure59
Summary: Fic sur la chanson du même nom de Céline Dion, venez lire.


Petite Songfic sur Ziggy de Céline Dion qui se finira en deathfic.

La chanson ainsi que les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Ziggy, il s'appelle Ziggy<br>Je suis folle de lui**  
><strong>C'est un garçon pas comme les autres<br>Mais moi je l'aime, c'est pas d'ma faute  
>Même si je sais<br>Qu'il ne m'aimera jamais**

Lundi 9 avril,

A vous mes amis.

Sasuke, c'est son prénom, beau brun, typiquement glaçon, partis pendant trois ans avant que je ne le ramène, c'est l'homme dont je suis amoureux, moi Naruto Uzumaki, futur Hokage de Konoha. Après avoir passé quelque mois en cellule pour un interrogatoire dans les règles. Il a été libéré et mis sous la garde d'Anbu. Et maintenant, un an après sa libération nous avons pu reformer l'équipe sept avec deux nouveau membres Sai et Yamato-taicho. Et pour le moment la collaboration se passe plutôt bien.

**Ziggy, il s'appelle Ziggy  
>Je suis folle de lui<br>La première fois que je l'ai vu  
>Je m'suis jetée sur lui dans la rue<br>J'lui ai seulement dit  
>Que j'avais envie de lui<strong>

Il était quatre heures du matin  
>J'étais seule et j'avais besoin<br>De parler à quelqu'un  
>Il m'a dit: viens prendre un café<br>Et on s'est raconté nos vies  
>On a ri, on a pleuré<p>

La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était au bord d'un lac, il regardait l'horizon et semblait très triste. Puis il m'a lancé un regard et on s'est détourné, tous les deux trop fier pour s'adresser la parole. Après vient l'académie. Il était l'élève parfait qui avait les meilleures notes, et le plus de succès auprès des filles et à ce moment, je l'ai envié. J'ai voulu le rattraper, lui montrer que moi aussi je pouvais être aussi fort que lui, alors je l'ai provoqué sans cesse, tout le temps quoi qu'il faisait, et je ne recevais que mépris de sa part. Après être passé genin, on a fait partis de la même équipe, on n'arrêtait pas de se battre, et malgré nous une amitié c'est installé. Mon premier vrai ami, c'était une amitié qui oscillait entre rivalité et amour fraternel. Puis lors de l'examen pour devenir Chuunin, Orochimaru a fait son apparition et il l'a suivi pour avoir plus de puissance pour tuer son frère.

**Ziggy, il s'appelle Ziggy  
>C'est mon seul ami<br>Dans sa tête y'a que d'la musique  
>Il vend des disques dans une boutique<br>On dirait qu'il vit  
>Dans une autre galaxie<strong>

Tous les soirs, il m'emmène danser  
>Dans des endroits très très gais<br>Où il a des tas d'amis  
>Oui, je sais, il aime les garçons<br>Je devrais me faire une raison  
>Essayer de l'oublier... mais<p>

Après sa réintégration, il avait fallu du temps pour que notre amitié nous fasse oublier les dernières rancunes surtout pour lui, car moi son départ m'avait montré ce que je me cachais, par peur surement d'être rejetés. C'est comme cela que j'ai compris que je ressentais pour lui plus qu'une simple amitié. Mais je sais que ce ne sera jamais réciproque puisque pour lui l'éloignement lui a fait prendre conscience de son amour pour notre Sakura. Il me l'a avoué un soir ou il avait besoin de parler, et moi comme un con je lui ai dit de foncer et de lui parler de ses sentiments, même si de mon côté, je dois souffrir autant le voir heureux, je n'ai plus qu'à oublier, oublié tout de cet amour qui me ronge petit à petit, cet amour qui me fait m'éloigner d'eux.

**Ziggy, il s'appelle Ziggy  
>Je suis folle de lui<br>C'est un garçon pas comme les autres  
>Et moi je l'aime, c'est pas d'ma faute<br>Même si je sais  
>Qu'il ne m'aimera jamais.<strong>

Aujourd'hui, je ne supporte plus de les voir ensemble, ils se sont marié, il y a six mois déjà et j'ai était le témoin de Sasuke, avec mon sourire habituel, j'ai fait bonne mesure, je suis le roi des faux-semblants après tout. Je leur ai souhaité tous le bonheur du monde et moi je mourrais à petit feux. Ce matin, ils sont venus chez moi pour m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Sakura est enceinte, tu vas enfin pouvoir reformer ton clan. Ils vont avoir un bébé et moi je les ai félicité, on l'a fêté comme il fallait, moi toujours avec mon sourire qui sonne toujours aussi faux mais que personnes ne remarque, parce que tous sont pris avec leurs familles, tous, Sakura et Sasuke, Kakashi et Iruka, Ino et Chôji, Shikamaru et Temari, Lee et Tenten, Kiba et Hinata, Neji et Gaara, même Shino est en couple. Je vous demande à tous de me pardonner de gâcher votre joie, je ne peux plus continuer. Perdre celui que j'aime et vous voir si heureux me rends encore plus malheureux, et je me sens honteux. Honteux de me montrer si égoïste et de gâcher votre bonheur. J'ai fait de plus en plus de mission, je suis même passé Anbu pour avoir des missions risqué pour mourir en mission, mais à chaque fois Kyu est là pour me remettre sur pied.

Alors aujourd'hui, je vous quitte et vous demande de me pardonner ma faiblesse. Pardonnez-moi de me montrer si égoïste. Vous qui vivez si heureux de vous imposer ma faiblesse.

Mais je vous quitte avec le sourire, puisque je vais rejoindre ma famille et Jiraya-senseis. Alors ne me pleurais pas. Je ne le mérite pas puisque je gâche votre bonheur.

Votre amis Naruto.

Dans la chambre de Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura venaient de lire la lettre laissé par leur amis, tous deux étaient en pleure, car ils s'en voulaient de ne pas avoir vus sa détresse. Ils avaient laissait leurs amis seul car ils avaient d'autres personnes à prévenir. Mais ce matin, quand ils ne l'avaient pas vu arrivés pour prendre la mission, ils sont partis le chercher chez lui et c'est là qu'ils avaient découvert Naruto qui s'était pendus. L'Hokage fut prévenus de suite, quand elle arriva, elle ne pus retenir ses larmes face au corps sans vie allongé sur le lit. Corps que ses amis avaient mis là pour ne plus voir ce spectacle morbide.

L'enterrement fut des plus tristes et on rendit hommage à cette personne qui venait de disparaitre. Leur héros à tous qui avait sauvés le village plus d'une fois et qui avait finis pas ce faire respecter. Mais malgré tout que personnes pas même ses amis proche n'avaient su voir la détresse. Aujourd'hui ils perdaient plus qu'un ami mais leurs rayons de soleil. Et on put entendre cette phrase de la bouche de l'Hokage :

-Pardonne-nous Naruto de ne pas avoir vus ta détresse c'est nous qui sommes bien égoïste de ne pas t'avoir aidé comme tu l'as fait pour nous.

Quelque mois plus tard Sasuke et Sakura eurent un fils qu'ils prénommèrent Naruto et celui-ci en grandissant se montra aussi exubérant que leurs amis disparu.

Fin

**Laure** : voilà une petite idée qui m'est venus après avoir lus la Song-fic numbers de ma petite sœur qui s'intitule : Ne retiens pas tes larmes.

**Naruto** : dis voir, tu ne serais pas en train d'inciter les lectrices à aller la lire par hasard ?

**Laure** : Moi non pas du tout.

**Naruto **: et pourquoi je dois mourir dans cette fic, d'habitude tu n'aimes pas ça les death-fic

**Laure** : bien je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'écrivais bien tranquillement tout en écoutant la chanson et mes mains se sont mises à écrire sans que je les contrôle et quand j'ai eu terminé ça avait donné ça.

**Naruto** : Ouais c'est ça, on va te croire.

**Laure** : Au fait, il est ou Sasu ?

Dans le coin de la pièce on put apercevoir un brun à la peau blanche entouré d'une aura meurtrière qui fit frémir les deux autres personnes dans la pièce.

**Naruto** : Sasuke ?

**Sasuke** : Elle me fout avec l'autre pimbêche et elle me tue mon Naru. Elle me fout avec l'autre pimbêche et elle ne tue mon Naru.

**Naruto** : Sasuke, ça va ?

**Sasuke l'aura meurtrière qui grandit** : Elle est ou cette auteur. Que je la tue à petit feu, que je la sharinganise. Elle est où ?

**Naruto** : Euh…. Elle vient de partir en courant.

Et Sasuke se mit à la recherche de l'auteur qui s'était mise dans une grosse merde.

**Naruto** : Bon en attendant, si vous laissiez une review.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé, moi qui déteste les songfic ainsi que les deathfic, j'ai fait les deux en une.<p>

J'attends vos avis.

Ciaossu


End file.
